This invention relates to a propellant casing assembly for an electrothermic firing device for the acceleration of projectiles.
As disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift (non-examined published application) U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,259, known firing devices whose operation is based on the electrothermic principle utilize the conversion of electromagnetic energy into thermal energy. It is a disadvantage of known electrothermic firing devices that the inductive storage elements for the energization are situated externally of the firing device and thus have an additional spatial requirement. It is a further disadvantage that for the charging of the inductive storage elements current intensities up to several hundreds of kiloamperes are needed which can be generated only by special energy sources such as homopolar generators or large condenser batteries. It is a further drawback that during the slow charging process of the storage elements, a substantial amount of energy is dissipated due to ohmic resistances.